geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Tom Lost Opening Cutscene
Outfit7 created an opening cutscene for the Talking Tom game. The cutscene was created sometime in 2009, the year before the app was released. They never put it in the game. Also, they don't talk about it much. If you ask Outfit7 executives about it, they'll simply say, "That cutscene...was just something too scary; nothing unusual." They will refuse to answer any additional questions about it. 1 year later, I discovered an early version of the game on my Android phone. Why would it be on my phone, of all platforms? The house was previously owned by a former Outfit7 executive, so it makes sense that he would've left it behind by mistake. The game was labeled: "Talking Tom Cat Prototype; Not Suitable For Playing." I shrugged it off, I decided to open the game, big mistake. The cutscene started by showing a bin in the street. The bin was in the middle of a road; there were no houses, no cars passing by, those didn't want the kitten to be run over, no signs of civilization whatsoever, which was very strange... I heard some cat sounds for 15 seconds A cat came out, and it was the iconic little kitten, Talking Tom, he had a bit of cake on his mouth, he licked it and he did the exact same thing as here! Click it! He said, "Hi there! I'm Tom. Want to know how I got in there? I'll show you how it happened." This is where the cutscene takes a gruesome turn. The next scene shows early versions of Ben, Ginger, and Larry chained to a wall. They are forced to drink a mysterious liquid from a white container labeled: "ROAD TELEPORTER." They got tied down to a conveyor belt. At the end of the belt was an enormous meat grinder with a tank nearby. The horrified early characters screamed out of pure agony as the factory was filled with the indescribable sounds of grinding meat and crunching bones, and Tom stood back and watched them with a very evil grin on his face, as this scene of pure evil appeared to be his favorite form of entertainment for their sick minds. After all of the victims were fed through the grinder, chunks of red meat that closely resembled beef were deposited into metal carts. By now, the only one left was Tom, with a really evil grin. He started laughing evilly as he watched a lump of cat meat, a lump of dog meat and a lump of bird meat squirt out of a pipe and into the carts. The carts had their contents dumped into the tank. The tank huffed and puffed as it teleported Tom, the only one left into the same bin. The iconic kitten ^ peeked out of the bin, threw the lid, and said, "There you go! that's how I got in the bin! If you want to be in the bin, play the Road Teleporter Maker minigame." ^ - Talking Tom I was scared after viewing the cutscene. If Road Teleporters were really made out of a cat's meat and bones, a lump of bird meat, and a lump of dog meat, that would be creepy! Unfortunately, I may never know if that actually happened or it was just a sick joke.